Child of Darlness
by Krome Steel
Summary: This is a story about a boy name Hoki Agami. He is the son of the falsely a cussed Kego Hetsumeru and captain of Squad 3. this is his life and how he plans to avenge his Father. its based around 2 OCs named Hoki and his best friend Mia. Bleach AU


Child of Darkness

By Kyle Rayner

Prologue

The moon shown down on the Rukongai district of the soul society as a shadowed man cloaked in black robs with a blade at his side walked out of a house due east of his post. He had the crest of Squad 3. In the door way his wife cry's for her husband and her child's father. He had to check out the disappearances of the other squad members.

"I'm sorry Misao; this is something I have to do. Please tell him something when he is older." He said as he stared into the full moon. "Don't join the Gotei 13. Life will only be war and death." And he was gone.

She shut the door and began to cry. Her son was only a newborn; not ready for what life's challenges hold for him. She put him in his crib and turned to blow out the candle

The man dashed towards his post and noticed a large Hollowfied man hovering over lieutenant Aizen with a syndical grin.

"Oh, Captain Hetsumaru I see that you came just in time for the show. It's a shame, I really admired you."

"What are you talking about Souske? What are you plan—"he stopped mid-sentence as the power of his slaves Zanpakutō began to slowly possess him.

The captain began to hack and slash at his own team and left no one alive. Aizen just laughed as he walked away. He had toppled the leader of the search party.

An hour after the incident the spell wore off and this left the captain in a state of delirium. He was sent to the ward and to be punished to the greatest extent of the law

Years later the young man is now attending classes as an intern in the soul society to become a scholar. His name was Hoki (an appropriate name for a boy with no father and a mother that left for the World of the living to be away from the chaos.)

He had short black hair and eyes to match. He was about 5'9 and very intelligent and lived a life of solitude because of his fathers rumored murders of the grand majority of his squad.

He spent his days in the library with is friend Mia, a short red head with a bubbly personality she never could stand violence even though both her parents were members of the Gotei 13. She found Hoki to be a glum individual but still manages to talk to him and get him to open up.

"Did you get a letter from your mom today" she said in her usual gleeful self. He grasped a piece of paper and shoved it in his pocket.

"Yeah; she said she won't be back for another year."

"I'm sorry Hoki; I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Mia" and they both walked back to the dorms laughing about a joke they both heard

He suffered from night terrors ever since he was a child. He always awoke in a graveyard and a man in bandages turns to look at him but he can't see his face. Every time he wakes up a group of dorm mates are crowded around him laughing or shrieking. This is why he ran to the library all the time. Mia would always defend him because she understands his pain.

"How could you, he's just like us and u treat him like a freak."

She stormed out and ran to the library to find him crying into the pages of his father last incident. Mia picked it up and a sad look covered her once perky smile.

"_Captain Kego Hetsumaru of Squad 3 was found at the scene with bloody lade and slaughtered by his hand. He is to be whipped of all his memory and serve as a fragment of reshei for the Mod soul project."_

Hoki looked up at her with bloodshot eyes and then stood. She knew him and opened her arms wide. He fell into her arms like dead weight.

"He couldn't have done this. I won't believe it. I want to prove him innocent. And I won't stop till I do." He whipped the tears from his chin and stood up with a sense of determination. He was going to find the answers he needed to take down the person responsible.

On his way out to the dorms a boy named Riaku began to make him as he called him names. "Hey crybaby did your mommy come to save you again. Hahaha grow up loser." Hoki looked at him and turned away. But he persisted even more. "How about a sparring matches 'Doki' or are you u afraid.

Hoki proceeded to walk as he had before undeterred. Mia walked beside him with an _"I'm a proud big sister_" walk. Then Riaku did the unthinkable. He grabbed Mia and passed her to his toadies to hold captive. "Well my how the tables turn. I have the one thing that keeps you from bugging out Doki. Fight me and win and I'll let her go. But if you lose I'll kill her."

Hoki looked at Mia and then to Riaku. He shook his head and walked toward him. "Give me a sword." This was the last phrase the old Hoki said. Riaku gave him a chipped practice blade and pulled out his own personal sword.

He clashed blades with his opponent. Riaku saw that Hoki had natural talent that could surpass his own, fearing he would lose he pulled out a dagger and slashed his shoulder. Hoki fell to the floor and as he blacked out the last thing he heard was Riaku voice and Mia screaming.

W_as this the end…...?_

_Was I dead….._

_It can't be the end…_

These thoughts ran through his head as his vision slowly faded into blackness

He opened his eyes to see himself in a graveyard and the bandage man in front of him. He could see his face and the only thing it resembled was a mummy wrapped in a black cloak.

"Where am I?" Hoki muttered. "Where's Mia?" The man walked forward and places a sheathed Katana in his hands and closed them. The sheath was black and the hilt was silver. Hoki Looked up at the man and noticed he was crying. The man raised his head and for the first time her could hear him speak.

"Why do you fear me? We are the same person are we not?" Hoki felt a sudden sadness and a deep feeling of anguish. He grabbed the sword and vowed to assist the bandaged man. As he walked away the man explained that the blade is a Zanpakutō and that he resides in the blade to assist you on your journey.

"What is your name then" said Hoki. The man let out a roar and a churning purple velvet aura arose from him and then to Hoki. "My name is not important. What are important are your bonds you make in this life." And in that instant he awoke with one word residing in his head.

Vengeance

This is the end to my Prologue thank you for reading. Please comment and rate. No flames please thanks.


End file.
